


Have Mercy

by mylittlejaybird



Series: DC AU RP [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finally confronts his rapist. The monster he remembers doesn't exist anymore, and the broken man in front of him begs a favor from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartaDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartaDog/gifts).



> Ian belongs to my boyfriend, Leo is mine. Ian was trapped in Blackgate for months, and in that time he was repeatedly raped by Leo, who also whored him out. Jason kept Ian from Leo until he thought he was clear-headed enough to objectively look at the situation. Too bad Jason never considered that maybe he was the one not thinking objectively in the first place.

"Alright Princess, tread cautiously." Jason unlocked the house and opened the door. Ian gave a tight nod as he walked by him. He wasn't going to let his guard down around the man they'd come to see. He'd never let his guard down around him again.

Jason took point, signing for Ian to stay behind him reflexively, before he made a more familiar gesture telling him to stay back. One of these days he'd teach Ian how to sign. Today there were more important things at hand. "Where are you hiding, you miserable old fuck?"

"Here."

He looked through the doorway to the living room and allowed himself to relax minutely. Leo was sitting on the couch, thin, bony hands clutching a bottle of water like it was the most precious commodity in the world. To him, Jason supposed, it was. He'd kept him starved and dehydrated to keep him weak and pliable, and it had broken the man.

Ian noticed the lack of restraints and he scowled, whispering harshly. "You let him roam around free?"

Leo shrank against the couch at the voice, drawing his knees up to his chest and pressing into the back of the furniture with a low whine. Jason turned to look at Ian with a twisted smile. "It look like he's going anywhere?" He turned back to Leo and approached him, kicking the couch. He ignored the whimper that came from the other man. "Smarten up, I brought someone to see you."

Ian stepped cautiously into the doorway, one hand in his pocket, fingering the knife there. Leo looked up at him, and there was a single flicker of recognition in his sunken eyes, and then he turned away.

Jason snorted and leaned against the wall. "What's the matter Leo? Thought you _wanted_ to see him." He looked at Ian and noticed how tight his visible hand was at his side.

"What?" Ian said, tearing his eyes away from Leo, disgusted at the state of the man, to look at Jason.

"...No."

"No what?"

"No, I didn't want to see him." Leo looked up at Jason. "...Just you. Only ever you."

The words were like a slap in the face to Ian. Tears pricked his eyes.

He took a step closer, shaking with anger. His throat was tight, making his voice hoarse. "What? Am I not good enough for you anymore, huh? You get sick of me? Gave up on me?" He took out his knife and pointed it at Leo when the man remained silent and unmoving. "Answer me dammit!"

Leo didn't even flinch. He slowly turned to Ian, no fear on his face. "I didn't want to see you because I wanted to feel your knife against my throat before I choked on my own blood."

Ian recoiled. "... _Why?_ "

"Because my only reason to live is _him_ ," He pointed accusingly at Jason, and it was then Ian noticed the missing fingers, the scars, how his flesh hung off his bones. "And he doesn't give a flying fuck 'bout me."

"And you... you think I do?" He couldn't keep the incredulous tone from his voice.

Leo laughed, the sound quickly turning into a coughing fit and then sounds of pain, his hand clutching his side. Jason tsked but said nothing. Leo stopped shortly after, pulling his hand away as though to check for blood. He didn't look back at Ian. "No. But you'll end it. He won't. I've begged and I've pleaded and I've tried meself but nothing will end this torment!"

Ian stood there, torn, looking at Jason. Jason shrugged. "His death is your choice."

"Please." Leo slid onto the floor, onto his knees, swaying before he put a hand on the couch to steady himself. He looked up at Ian, eyes devoid of tears, devoid of any emotions. "Kill me."

"I-I...." This wasn't how he expected this to go. He hadn't expected to come in and find this... this broken _thing_ where his tormentor had once been. He shook his head and backed up. Leo made a desperate noise and fell onto his hands, head bowed.

"Please, please, let me be done. I can't do it anymore. I've been waiting for you to come save me, _please!_ "

Jason sighed and pushed the man over with his foot, his form crumpling as though he'd been kicked, his whole body shivering. "Stay." He walked past Ian, grabbing him and pulling him back into the foyer, letting him go and looking him in the face. "Well?"

Ian punched him, his small fist connecting solidly with Jason's face, though the bigger man just rolled with it, standing up straight and flicking his tongue out to touch his split lip. "Feel better?"

Tears welled up and he shook his head, holding a hand up in case Jason tried to come near him. "You... he.... what do I _do?_ "

"Whatever you want."

Ian shook his head and growled, jabbing a finger at Jason, tears flowing freely down his face. "No. He's.... to kill him now would be a _mercy._ " His voice cracked. "What did you _do_ to him Jay?"

Jason smirked. "Everything I could."

"You had no _right!_ "

His smile vanished and he approached Ian, crowding him up against a wall, humor gone. "I had every fucking right. You were too fucked up to do anything but kill him in blind revenge. But now that you're thinking clearer, you're not gonna do it because it would be a _mercy killing?_ " He sneered and straightened. "Guess you're not thinking clear _enough._ "

Ian shoved at his chest. "Fuck you. Go fuck yourself Jay."

Jason watched as he turned and walked out. 


End file.
